Jessalyn Gilsig
Jessalyn Sarah Gilsig, born November 30, 1971Jessalyn Gilsig Biography, is a 46-year-old Canadian actress. She is known for her role as Lauren Davis on Boston Public, as Gina Russo on Nip/Tuck and she had a recurring role as Terri Del Monico on Glee between 2009 and 2012, and again in 2015. Personal life Gilsig was born in Montreal, Quebec to Claire, a writer and translator, and Toby Gilsig, an engineer. She has one sister, Deborah.Jessalyn Gilsig Bio Gilsig graduated from McGill University in Montreal with a degree in English in 1993 and attend the American Repertory Theatre's Institute for Advanced Theatre Training at Harvard University. She married Bobby Salomon on January 1, 2005[http://www.people.com/people/article/0,,20433935,00.html Glee Star Jessalyn Gilsig Files for Divorce] and their daughter, Penelope Clare, was born on 26 September 2006.Actress Jessalyn Gilsig welcomes a daughter Gilsig filed for divorce from Salomon on September 8, 2010, citing "irreconcilable differences," and they had been separated since 2009.'Glee' Star Jessalyn Gilsig Files for Divorce Career Gilsig began her career by voice roles, including films Mascarade and The Journey Home and the television series The Little Flying Bears,'' Young Robin Hood'' and Gulliver's Travels. After moved to New York City in 1995, she started to appeared in several off-Broadway plays. Although she had appeared in several Canadian productions in the 1980s-1990s, her television career began during the late 1990s, when she guest-starred in several television series, including Viper and Seven Days. After guest-starring in two episodes of Kelley's The Practice, Gilsig was cast in two episodes of another Kelley program, the short-lived Snoops. Although the series was cancelled before Gilsig's episodes were broadcast, Kelley wrote the part of Lauren Davis in Boston Public specifically for her. The series premiered in September 2000 on FOX. However, Gilsig left the series after the end of the season in May 2002. Following her departure from Boston Public, Gilsig joined the cast of Nip/Tuck ''in 2003 as Gina Russo, a role she continued until her character was killed off in 2008. In 2004, she appeared in five episodes of ''NYPD Blue, followed by four episodes of FOX's Prison Break in 2005. In early 2006, she guest-starred in an episode of Law & Order. In addition to her extensive credits in television and theatre, Gilsig also has some experience with films. She had a small role in the 1998 film The Horse Whisperer and provided the speaking voice for Kayley in the animated film Quest for Camelot (Andrea Corr performed the character's songs), also released in 1998. In 2004, she appeared in Chicks with Sticks as well as See This Movie. Gilsig currently has recurring roles in three television series. On NBC she plays Shelley, the sister of Tami Taylor in Friday Night Lights as well as Claire Bennet's biological mother, Meredith Gordon, on Heroes. She appeared in one of the lead roles in the 2007 movie Flood. Filmography Trivia *Grew up in a French speaking community and can speak fluent French (Québécois). *In late 1999, she was going to replace actress Paula Marshall who was leaving the series "Snoops" (1999). However, that show was cancelled before Gilsig was set to join the cast and producer David E. Kelley gave her a role on his next show "Boston Public" instead. *Provided/painted all the art pieces of Patricia Clarkson's character in "The Station Agent," written and directed by her "Boston Public" (2000) co-star Thomas McCarthy. *Her ex-husband, Bobby Salomon was her prom date in high school. *Is best friends with Glee co-star Jayma Mays. *Her nickname is "Mrs. Shue."'Glee' cast share their nicknames 0:38 - 0:41 mintues in. Quotes Social Media Sites * Jessalyn Gilsig's Twitter - @JessalynGilsig Gallery 101014Jessalyn-Gilsig1.jpg Jessalyn Gilsig-RSE-001385.jpg jessalyn_gilsig—300x450.jpg jessalyn-gilsig (1).jpg jessalyn-gilsig-FOX.jpg jessalyn-gilsig-08301001.jpg Jessalyn-Gilsig (2).jpg jessalyn-gilsig-04131001.jpg jessalyn-gilsig-glee-s2-320.jpg Jess.jpg Jessalyn-Gilsig.jpg JessalynGilsig.jpg jessalyn-gilsig-picture.jpg Jessalyn_Gilsig_2009.jpg Jessalyn 1.jpg Jessalyn_3.jpg Glee Cast Terri.jpg 936full-jessalyn-gilsig.jpg Academy+Television+Arts+Sciences+Performers+gR1M3uqRSKil.jpg Gilsig_jm23018570.jpg isjessalyn.jpg jessalyn_gilsig_lg9tP.jpg Jessalyn_Gilsig_Picture.jpg Jessalyn+Gilsig+19th+Annual+Elton+John+AIDS+LqR-2blOC71l.jpg Jessalyn+Gilsig+Fox+20th+Century+Fox+Television+Le5GWF2iEqAl.jpg Jessalyn+Gilsig+LqR-2blOC71m.jpg Jessalyn-gilsig.jpg Jessalyn-Gilsig-2010-Emmys.jpg jessalyn-gilsig-2010-environmental-media-2hqfjA.jpg jessalyngilsig-fbig.jpg Jessalyn-Gilsig-Vikings-Interview-Video.jpg MV5BMjk5MDUzNjA0NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjc4NzY4Mw@@__V1__SX317_SY400_.jpg who-is-Jessalyn-Gilsig-is-star-or-no-star-Jessalyn-Sarah-Gilsig-celebrity-vote.jpg jessalyn-gilsig-large-picture-1430549977.jpg J Vikings ATAS panel.jpg J Vikings ATAS panel, 2.jpg J Vikings ATAS panel, 3.jpg J Vikings ATAS panel, 4.jpg J Vikings ATAS panel, 5.jpg J Vikings ATAS panel, 6.jpg J Vikings ATAS panel, 7.jpg Jessalyn .jpg Jessalyn II.jpg Jessalyn III .jpg Jessalyn IIII.jpg Aisha and Jessalyn .jpg Tumblr nk3d1vzkbe1r4ezfzo1 1280.jpg Dot, Jessalyn and Jayma.jpg Jessalyn 2.jpg Jessalyn c. 2010 .jpg Jessalyn C. Mag 2010.jpg Jessalyn Viva mag.jpg Jessalyn Viva.jpg Jessalyn c. ?.jpg References Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars